I’m a cop and I got ANOTHER 911 hang up Part 3
The rain turned into a monsoon. I heard thunder rumble in the distance, followed by lightning less than two seconds apart. I was taking a sip of water and trying to imagine what it would be like to envision my own death. Before I could even ask any further questions, Rose continued. “That was really when things got bad. Michelle found things in that room she shouldn’t have and she wanted to go to the police, but for some reason she said she didn’t know if she could trust them. Instead, she went straight to the feds. Well, you know where it went from there.” I had a thought rush into my head. “Rose, do you know who the father of Michelle’s children is?” Rose nodded her head and said, “Yes, I do.” “Who?” I asked. Rose took a deep breath, “He was a cook at the restaurant Michelle worked at. He would force himself on her, and she just didn’t say no. That job was the only thing she had for quite some time and she was worried if she said anything that she would end up being the one in trouble. In a town this small, there weren’t many jobs for her to choose from.” My heart ached for Michelle. I can’t believe she had to go through that. “Oh Rose, I am so sorry that must have been so hard for her.” “All we could do was try to help her. She even started trusting men again and started dating someone right around the time she moved to Patch Lane, but she was very secretive about his identity. All she told us was that he was a good man and would be a great father to her kids, if things went in that direction.” “So-“ Dispatch interrupted me. “Dispatch to all units. Dispatch to all units. Please respond to River Road for flash flooding. We just received six calls coming in that the river has risen past the road and barricades need to be put up.” “1045, show me en route.” Of course Tim is one of the first to respond, he’s one of the most active officers we have. Shortly later I heard the rest jump on the radio. “1039 on my way.” “1052 en route.” I joined, “1034 you can show me leaving Old Schoolhouse and I’ll be en route.” I turned to Rose. “Rose, I have so many more questions for you. Would you mind if I stopped back over tomorrow night?” Rose gently threw both hands in the air, “Oh of course! You are welcome back here anytime, Sarah. I hope you don’t think I’m just some crazy old lady.” I assured Rose that I believed everything she told me and I would love to come by tomorrow night. She walked me to the door and handed me a hot mug of coffee. “You can bring the mug back tomorrow when you see me.” I thanked Rose and headed down to River Road to start damage control. It took me almost 15 minutes to get there because of how quickly the roads flooded. I arrived on scene and we all were able to barricade the flooded road to prevent any vehicles from falling victim to the rising waters. I was on scene of various flooding incidents until the end of my shift. I was beyond soaking wet and the first thing I did when I got home was strip naked and take a hot shower. Hallie’s new thing was to sit on the toilet and watch me the entire time I shower. At first I thought it was creepy, but then I started to think she was concerned I was drowning every time I showered because she just looked so concerned as she sat there. I got out of the shower and gave Hallie one of her bedtime treats. I laid in bed scratching her until we both fell asleep. Ring Ring Ring Ring What the hell? My alarm wouldn’t shut off. Then I realized it was my phone. I answered in a groggy voice, “Hello?” “Hey Sarah, it’s Dad. I’m sorry did I just wake you?” “Yeah but it’s fine. Is everything alright?” “Oh yeah yeah, I’m fine. But the basement flooded pretty bad. I was hoping you could stop by here for a few hours before you go back to work tonight to help me move all these boxes upstairs.” I never say no to my dad. I’m a daddy’s girl and we’ve always had each other’s back. “Of course Dad, I’ll be right over. You want me to grab lunch for us? Pizza?” “You read my mind, sweetie.” I pulled up to my dad’s house and carried the pizza inside. He came upstairs and we each scarfed down a couple slices before heading downstairs to tackle this disaster. He had already done a lot of the heavy lifting by himself, which of course I didn’t like. “Dad, you should have waited until I got here to do all of this.” “Don’t worry, I still saved a lot for you! Can you help me carry up all of these cardboard boxes in this corner? Just set them all in the family room.” I began carrying the boxes up, one by one. I came across one box labeled “Theresa” and couldn’t help myself but to open it. It was all old photographs and clothing of my mom’s. My dad saw me going through the photographs and came over and took some from my hands. He sat down and quietly admitted, “I miss her so damn much. Do you realize how much you look like her?” Whenever someone tells me I look like my mother, it’s the best compliment I could ever receive. I don’t care about being called pretty or gorgeous, but when I am told I look like her I just can’t help but smile. “I know Dad, I miss her too. It’s hard to believe it’s been over 20 years.” We talked about our old memories and we agreed that we should probably go visit her grave later today to make sure the flooding didn’t damage the cemetery or the flowers that we keep around her site. I gathered myself and started carrying more boxes back upstairs. By about my fourth trip up, one of the boxes was so saturated that the bottom broke and items spilled all over the stairs. I started picking up old uniform shirts of my dad’s and some sports memorabilia that he had tucked away. When I picked up one of the uniform shirts, a photograph fell out. I picked it up to see if it was another picture of my mom, and to my surprise, it wasn’t. It was a photograph of me, when I was about 5 years old or so, standing next to a woman I found very familiar at a carnival or fair. Within the two seconds my brain was processing who it was in the photograph, my dad came over and snatched the photograph from my hand. “What are you doing!” He yelled. This was not like my dad at all. I was so confused. “Dad… I just…” I looked again at the photograph he was holding in his hand. The wires in my brain finally connected. I knew who the woman was in the picture with me. It was Michelle Kline. Category:Reddit Pastas